Moon Lovers
by JulideStar
Summary: The twin sister of Jacob Black, Aiyana Black comes back to La Push to find out a whole new world exists. What will happen when she finds out the legends her people have told for centuries are true and why does a certain annoying, very short-tempered, cocky and dominating boy she never interacted with before look at her like she is his world?


Disclaimer: _First of all this is my first ever story that I am posting online so it may not be perfect. I hope you enjoyed this and please review so I can better myself._

 _I do not own any of the characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, except for Aiyana._

Looking around at the crowd waiting to pick up their loved ones the hazel eyed native girl was trying to find the familiar figures of her father and brother. It shouldn't have been that hard of a task, because of the distinct features they both had, but the airport seemed more crowded than normal and she couldn't see anyone past the people in front of her. As people were leaving and an opening was in front her she quickly slipped through and let out a smile upon seeing her father. She ran towards him leaning down to hug him. "Dad, I have missed you so much." Aiyana whispered in her fathers ear. "I have missed you too, my little wolf" Billy Black said to his youngest daughter. Releasing her father from the hug she turned towards the boy standing next to their fathers wheelchair. Jacob Black pulled his twin sister towards him and hugged her tight. "Jake, you have grown so much! You're finally taller than me." Aiyana said in a teasing tone while laughing out loud. "I have always been taller, you must have been imagining things. Plus I'm still the better looking twin." Jake said smirking down at his sister while planting a kiss on her hair. "You wish." Aiyana replied to both of his comments while smiling at her brother.

Aiyana Susanah Black was the younger twin sister of Jacob Ephraim Black, youngest daughter of Billy and Sarah Black. It had been a year since they had last seen her. She had spent the last year in Hawaii with her older sister Rebecca and her husband Solomon Finau. After the death of their mother the oldest set of twin girls, Rachel and Rebecca both moved away from La Push as soon as they could, leaving their younger brother and sister behind with their father. Rebecca met her husband, a professional surfer and married him as soon as she turned eighteen years old. She followed him to Hawaii to live with him, and travels with him for his competitions. Rachel had received a scholarship from Washington State University in Pullman to study computer engineering. She moved away from La push and rarely returned home to visit.

Aiyana had a hard time coping with the loss of her family members and when Rebecca had offered her a place to stay she took the chance to get away from La Push for awhile. Aiyana had always been interested in photography and when she got her first camera she took photos of everything. After years of taking photos of the landscape around La Push and people from the reservation Aiyana got quite good at it. In Hawaii she was able to take extra classes on photography and started working as a freelance photographer. She took photos at different events earning quite a lot of money in the year that she was gone.

The three family members walked towards their car and drove home while catching up with each other. Leaving the city behind them Aiyana looked out of the window seeing the green trees flash by. _Home_ she thought. This was her home and she was thrilled to be back, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of her head that told her that something was wrong. A few days ago after she had fallen asleep while packing her things she had a dream, or what she had thought to be a dream. _The Twilight series_ is what it was called. In her dreams she had read the four books focused on the love life of Isabella Swan, a name she knew all too well. And as the series progressed she came by many other names she was all too familiar with. But one thing was missing in that dream and that was her. In her dream Billy and Sarah Black didn't have four children but three. She had thought of it as weird, but she had remembered her father mentioning before she had moved to Hawaii that the Cullens had come back to Forks. Remembering this had made her feel anxious that something was indeed amiss as it was the same last name as the vegetarian vampire coven that got involved in Bella Swans life. Noticing the laughter of her father and brother Aiyana waved away the thoughts promising to herself to find out more once she was settled down.

When they arrived at the Black residence Aiyana quickly got out of the car, looking at her childhood home all the memories came back to her putting a smile on her face. She didn't realize how much she had missed La Push until she came home. "I'm never leaving again." she said out loud, making Billy and Jake laugh. "Good, because I have no intention of letting you go again." said Billy to his youngest daughter. His oldest daughters leaving had been hard on him and when Aiyana had told him she was moving to Hawaii for a year to stay with Rebecca he was afraid she wouldn't come back. Hearing her say that made him very happy.

Aiyana turned back towards the car and saw that Jake had already helped their father out of the truck in the wheelchair and was now grabbing her bags. She walked towards him and took a few bags out of his hand, helping him carry the bags inside. She walked directly to her own room putting the bags down and stepping away to give Jake some room. Looking around she saw that her dad had kept the room the same not misplacing anything. Walking back after Jake into the kitchen she saw that although the house was not messy it wasn't as clean as she had hoped it would be. But what could she expect from a father bound in a wheelchair an her fifteen year old twin brother. This house was in dire need of a female presence and she was going to make sure to start working on that immediately.

"Sue Clearwater sent some dinner over for you. I'm heating it up now, so you can go to sleep afterwards. It must have been a tiring day for you." Billy said to his daughter snapping her out of her thoughts. It had indeed been a tiring day for her. Her flight had been five and a half hours long and driving from Seattle to La Push took them four hours, she was traveling since nine in the morning and couldn't sleep well the night before her flight. "Now that I'm at home I've realized how tired I actually am, and tomorrow is a big day." Aiyana said grinning and sitting down at the table next to Jake. "Are you finally going to tell me what we are doing tomorrow?" Billy asked his daughter curiously. She had told him to not make any plans for his birthday over the phone and he was curious as to what she was up to. He didn't really like surprises, because of his curious nature, something Aiyana had inherited from him. "Now that I'm here I will tell you, because I know you are dying to know." Aiyana said chuckling at her fathers expression. "Tomorrow morning we are waking up early and driving to Port Angeles to pick up your birthday gift. Afterwards we are coming back and Jake and you are going fishing with Harry Clearwater and Charlie Swan. While you are away I'm going to clean the house and make a few dishes for you birthday and my welcome home bonfire. It's just going to be our family, friends and a few members of the council and their families, nothing big, I promise." Aiyana said holding her hand to her heart like she always did when she promised things. It was a habit of their mother to do this and the young girl seemed to have automatically copied her mothers gestures from when she was young. Seeing this had Billy smiling. "It will be a nice change dad, we normally do nothing for your birthday and you're turning 55." Jake said trying to ease his dad up in agreeing to his twins plans. "Fine, but only once, after this we are never celebrating my birthday again." Billy sighed agreeing to the plans of his children. "Sure, dad." Aiyana said waving his comment of excitedly. She couldn't wait to see all her family and friends tomorrow.

Finishing her dinner Aiyana went to bed after biding her father and Jake goodnight. Once she laid in bed she fell asleep immediately after texting her sisters that she had arrived home. _Tomorrow would be the first day of a new beginning._

 _Fin un._


End file.
